Theocracy (song)
Theocracy is the fifth track of the album of the same name, by the Christian progressive power metal band of the same name. It is about struggling to keep theocracy in your soul. The track length is 6:00. Lyrics At the center of my heart there sits a throne That the rightful occupant's not always free to call His own For how can I give the King His place of worth above all else When I spend my time striving to place that crown upon myself Battle cry, to engage For the war, set the stage And the armies march and kings arise For the choice, time has come Mine or Thy will be done? And the pain reflects in holy eyes For the will to obey From the night to the day And the seasons change and rulers die Not of flesh, not of men Wage the war deep within On and on it rages undenied I take my crown, cast it down Castles burning, castles burning Learn to grow, grow to be A flesh and blood Theocracy To take the loss, bear the cross Raise the Kingdom, raise the Kingdom Burn away all I've been To resurrect Theocracy within And the would-be rulers of my heart That I place upon the throne Each lead the kingdom of my life to ruin (ruin) To bring every thought into submission, to tear the idols down is to break the chains, to rearrange to give the King his crown Battle cry, to engage For the war, set the stage And the armies march and kings arise For the choice, time has come Mine or Thy will be done? And the pain reflects in holy eyes For the will to obey From the night to the day And the seasons change and rulers die Not of flesh, not of men Wage the war deep within On and on it rages undenied I take my crown, cast it down Castles burning, castles burning Learn to grow, grow to be A flesh and blood Theocracy To take the loss, bear the cross Raise the Kingdom, raise the Kingdom Burn away all I've been To resurrect Theocracy within Father, use me to be Your hands down here A mirror to reflect Your glory into hurting eyes And let me see the world with vision clear and not through selfishness and lies For if I am consumed with my own cares What right will I have to speak the words "Thy Kingdom come"? And if I am consumed with my own will What right to pray "Thy will be done"? As all around me I see bleeding souls Please give me strength to never pass them idly by And as the angry stormclouds start to roll, May they see comfort in my eyes For just as you are full of mercy and love The same to others, You have called me to be And by the covenant of grace, above and below Within our souls: Theocracy I take my crown, cast it down Castles burning, castles burning Learn to grow, grow to be A flesh and blood Theocracy To take the loss, bear the cross Raise the Kingdom, raise the Kingdom Burn away all I've been To resurrect Theocracy within I take my crown, cast it down Castles burning, castles burning Learn to grow, grow to be A flesh and blood Theocracy To take the loss, bear the cross Raise the Kingdom, raise the Kingdom Category:Songs Category:Songs from Theocracy (album)